It can't be if it's not you
by nyukkunyuk
Summary: Selamanya hanya ada kau, tak ada yang lain. Pemilik hati ini, hanya ada satu, dan itu adalah kau, Hae. Hanya Kau/It can't be if it's not you, I can't be without you/sebuah kisah nyata yang terjadi di Rumah Sakit/One Shoot/HaeHyuk (Main), one sided! Kyuhyuk/Warning: BL/Boys Love/Shonen-ai/Mpreg/typos/dan segala kekurangan lain


**니가 아니면 안돼**

**Niga Animyeon Andwae**

**_It can't be if it's not you_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Cast: Donghae, Eunhyuk, Henry, Kyuhyun dan chara lainnya

Pairing: HaeHyuk (Main), one sided! Kyuhyuk

Warning! : BL/Boys Love/Shonen-ai/Mpreg/typos/dan segala kekurangan lain

.

.

Selamat membaca~..

Eunhyuk POV

_Today, i wander in my memory  
I'm pasing around on the end of this way  
You're still holding me tightly, even though i can't see you any more  
I'm losing my way again_

_I'm praying to the sky i want see you and hold you more  
that i want to see you and hold you more_

_._

_._

Musim dingin telah berlalu, digantikan musim semi yang ditandai dengan mekarnya bunga dimana-mana.

Indah~ ..

Sudah dua minggu ini bunga sakura mekar, dan saat ini perlahan terhempas angin, mulai berguguran lagi.

Hae~..kau tahu? Sekarang aku sedang berada di di Yeuido. Mochi mu memaksaku untuk datang ke sini. Dia bilang dia ingin menikmati 1400an pohon sakura yang sedang mekar sempurna di sepanjang jalan Yeuido ini. Lihatlah! Dia sangat bersemangat, menikmati bunga sakura yang sekarang mulai berguguran.

Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Dia berlari kesana-kemari. Tadi saat dia melihat pertunjukkan sulap jalanan, dengan lantang dia mengatakan "Appa ku juga bisa sulap! Appa bisa sulap sapu tangan jadi bunga!" Dia tampak sangat senang, membuatku ikut tersenyum. Tapi Hae, kau tahu? Walaupun aku tersenyum, tapi aku merasa kosong, merasa hampa tanpa kau disini.

Hae~

Apa kau ingat? Dulu saat kita masih kuliah? Diawal semester ke 3 kau mengajakku kesini. Sama seperti saat ini, bunga-bunga sakura telah bermekaran, memamerkan kecantikannya sepanjang jalan ini.

Saat itu, kau menggandeng tanganku. Bersama mu , berdua kita menyusuri Sungai Han dengan sepanjang jalan dipenuhi bunga sakura. Ketika melihat pertunjukkan sulap kau langsung menarikku ke sana, lalu kau mengajukkan diri untuk menunjukkan sulap mu. Dan dari saputangan itu, keluarlah bunga mawar merah. Kau kemudian menarikku ke tengah dan berlutut serta mengatakan "_Saranghae_". Satu kata yang sudah kutunggu lama dari mu. Saat itu aku tidak bisa berkata apapun, sementara penonton lain meneriakkan kalau aku harus menerimamu dan itulah yang kulakukan dan saat aku berkata "_nado_" kau langsung memelukku yang membuat penonton itu bersorak riang. Dan setelah itu, kembali kau menggandeng tanganku dan kembali menyusuri jalanan yang saat itu padat pengunjung.

_Tess..tess.._aish, lagi-lagi air mata ini keluar, entahlah jika mengingat segala kenangan denganmu, otomatis mata ku berair, menganak pinak dipipiku.

"Eomma~" ah nampaknya Mochi menyadari dari tadi aku hanya diam, dia kemudian menghampiri ku dan memelukku. "Eomma jangan nangis lagi" ucapnya. Aku berjongkok mensejajarkan tinggiku dengan Mochi, dia mengusap pipiku pelan dan berkata "Eomma kangen appa lagi, ya?" ucapnya membuat tangisku kembali meledak dan air mataku kembali tumpah. Aku tau seharusnya aku tidak begini dihadapan anak kita. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi Hae? Aku merindukanmu, sangat.

.

.

.

_It can't be if it's not you  
i can't be without you  
it's okay if i'm hurt for a day and a year like this  
It's fine even if my heart's hurts  
Yes because i'm just in love with you_

_._

_._

Hae~

Apa kau ingat Kyuhyun? Adik kelas kita saat SMA. Kau tahu, ternyata sekarang dia menjadi seorang dokter. Walaupun usia nya tak terpaut jauh dengan kita, tapi lihatlah, sekarang dia adalah calon dokter spesialis. Dia bilang dia sedang mengambil spesialis dan dia akan mengambil anestesi dan dia akan ditugaskan di ruang operasi, walaupun berbeda tempat, tapi dia sering ke ruang ICU tempatku bekerja. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya praktek disini. Dan saat bertemu dengannya tadi, dia menanyakan tentangmu yang kujawab dengan senyuman.

Aku masih belum bisa menceritakan tentang mu pada orang lain, Hae. Terlalu menyakitkan, aku belum sanggup.

.

.

.

_I cannot send you away one more time  
I can't live without you_

_._

_._

Hae,

Kau tahu? Hari ini aku ditugaskan untuk merawat pasien di kamar no 7. Padahal selama ini aku hanya ditugaskan di kamar 1-5. Kamar no 7 itu hanya terpisah dua kamar dengan kamar no 10, kamar yang selama ini ku hindari. Meskipun sebenarnya aku ragu, ketika di tugaskan dikamar 7, tetapi aku harus bangkit, kan? Aku tidak boleh terus menerus terpuruk, kan? Maka aku menyetujuinya untuk merawat pasien di kamar 7.

"Eunhyukkie kau yakin?" tanya Sungmin hyung padaku. Kau tahu Hae? Aku pun tak tahu harus menjawab apa? Jadi kuputuskan hanya menjawab "semoga".

Tapi, kau tahu? ditengah-tengah jam kerja ternyata aku pingsan dan saat aku sadar aku sudah berada di nurse room.

Kau tahu? ketika melihat kamar no 10 itu, kakiku langsung lemas, badanku bergetar dan aku menangis hingga akhirnya hanya kegelapan yang menyelubungiku.

.

.

.

_It can't be if it's not you  
I can't be without you  
It's okay if i'm hurt for a day and a year like this  
It's fine even if my heart's hurts  
Yes because i'm just in love with you_

_._

_._

Hae..

Bagaimana ini? Hari ini Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa dia sebenarnya memiliki perasaan khusus padaku sejak kita SMA. Dia bilang dia bermaksud menyatakan perasaannya itu padaku dari dulu, tapi ketika melihat kita selalu berdua, maka dia mengurungkan niatnya itu.

Dia meminta sebuah kesempatan padaku. Dia bilang dia akan membahagiakanku dan juga Mochi. Ternyata dia sudah tahu bahwa kita sudah memiliki seorang putra. Tapi Hae, aku bersumpah aku tidak pernah memikirkan untuk bersama orang lain selain kau. Tak pernah sedikitpun pemikiran itu ada di benakku. walaupun memang terkadang Teuki eomma, eomma mu itu menyuruhku untuk mencari cinta lain.

"Eunhyukkie, kau masih muda. Kau berhak untuk memiliki lagi cinta selain cinta dari Hae" itulah yang sering diucapkannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa Hae, aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Hatiku hanya satu, dan itu sudah kuserahkan padamu. Aku tidak bisa mengambilnya dari mu dan menyerahkannya pada orang lain. Aku tidak bisa..

_._

_._

_._

_My bruised heart  
Is screaming to me to find you  
Where are you?  
Can't you hear my voice?  
To me…_

_._

_._

Hae~

Hari ini Kyuhyun mengatakan dia sudah mengetahui segala sesuatu yang telah terjadi selama ini.

Secara tidak langsung dia kembali mengingatkan ku pada kejadian itu.

Saat kau tiba-tiba pingsan saat sedang bekerja di UGD.

Saat itu, aku sedang di rumah memasak untuk bekal makan siang mu sementara Mochi sedang bermain di rumah Leeteuk eomma. Tiba-tiba saja, mangkuk yang sedang kupegang terjatuh dan perasaanku mendadak tidak enak. Kau tahu? itu adalah mangkuk kesayanganmu. Tiba-tiba ponsel ku bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Saat itu aku heran karena no id yang mengubungiku adalah no UGD tempatmu bekerja. Dan saat aku menerima panggilan itu, ternyata Wookie memberitahuku bahwa kau harus di rawat inap, karena kau terus-terusan muntah dan dehidrasi sehingga harus di rawat inap.

Kau tahu? aku benar-benar heran. Padahal kau sehat-sehat saja, sekalipun sakit itu hanya demam biasa ataupun flu dan batuk saja. Pagi hari sebelum kau berangkat bekerja pun kau terlihat baik-baik saja. Atau kau memang sengaja menyembunyikan kondisi mu dariku, Hae?

Tapi saat itu, kondisi mu malah semakin turun drastis. Bahkan kau sampai diharuskan di rawat di ICU..

Dikamar 10..

Dan karena aku memang bekerja disana, jadilah aku yang merawatmu, walaupun jam kerjaku sudah habis, aku tidak perduli. Aku hanya ingin merawat mu dengan tangaku sendiri, walau kadang aku juga harus pulang mengingat Mochi masih berumur 3 tahun. Tapi untunglah, Heechul eomma dan Teuki eomma mau menjaganya saat kau dirawat di ICU.

Hari itu, keadaan mu membaik. Kau tersenyum seperti biasanya. Kau bilang rasa sakitmu berkurang, bahkan kau kembali cerewet seperti orang sehat dan kau menyuruhku untuk menemui Mochi, karena aku sudah 3 hari tidak pulang, dan sebagai istri yang baik, aku pun menuruti perintahmu dan saat itu kau berjanji bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja sampai aku kembali.

Tapi kenapa Hae?

Kenapa tiba-tiba aku mendapat telepon dari Sungmin hyung bahwa kondisi mu kembali menurun?

Kau bahkan meminta dr. Choi untuk melakukan intubasi?

Dan kau tahu? saat aku kembali ke rumah sakit, bahkan kau tidak sadarkan diri.

Aku pikir mungkin karena pengaruh obat bius. Tapi apa? Ternyata selama hampir seminggu kau sama sekali tidak sadarkan diri. Kau tahu? saat itu aku sangat takut, aku takut hal yang paling buruklah yang terjadi.

Suatu hari saat kau masih tak sadar, Mochi kecil kita menghubungiku. Mengatakan dia sangat merindukan kita berdua. Kau dengar itu Hae? Dia bahkan tidak bisa menemui mu sejak kau masuk ICU. Tapi apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Hanya mengiriminya fotomu dan mengatakan bahwa kau sedang istirahat dan tidak boleh diganggu. Hae~ saat itu aku terus menerus berdo'a agar kau bisa kembali sadar, kembali sehat dan bisa menemui Mochi kecil kita. Dan Tuhan yang Maha Mendengar mengabulkan do'aku. Dua hari setelah itu kau sadar, dari hari kehari keadaanmu semakin membaik. Bahkan selang yang dimasukkan ke dalam mulutmu sudah dicabut, dan saat itu kau berbicara dengan Mochi kecil kita dan mengatakan bahwa kau juga sangat merindukannya. Aku menangis mendengarnya. Kau juga sama, pasti sangat merindukan Mochi kecil kita. Saat itu, kembali ku panjatkan do'a agar kalian bisa bertemu lagi, agar kondisi mu bisa kembali sehat dan kita bertiga bisa berkumpul lagi.

Tapi sayang, kali ini Tuhan tidak langsung mengabulkan do'aku. Karena beberapa hari setelah itu kondisi mu kembali memburuk. Bahkan untuk bernapas pun kau harus dibantu lagi oleh mesin. Kenapa Hae? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa dokter mengatakan bahwa kau terkena sepsis? Bahkan penyakitmu itu sudah parah dan menyebar ke organ-organ vitalmu? Kenapa? Kenapa seperti ini?

Dari saat itu kondisi mu kembali memburuk dan kau kembali tak sadarkan diri..

Oh Tuhan, aku benar-benar hampir gila saat itu.

Rasa takut itu kembali Hae..

Takut bahwa kau akan meninggalkanku..

Dan ternyata..

Itulah yang terjadi..

Saat dini hari itu, kau membuka matamu. Kau tersenyum ketika melihatku. Senyuman yang sudah sangat lama ku rindukan. Senyuman yang dengan ajaibnya bisa menghilangkan semua kekhawatiranku selama ini. Lalu kau mengisyaratkan bahwa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, maka aku memberikan alat tulis agar kau menuliskan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Karena saat itu, kau masih terpasang ventilator, mesin yang membantu mu bernapas.

Di kertas itu kau menuliskan.

**Mianhae, aku telah membuatmu khawatir. **

**Aku sangat mencintai mu dan juga Henry. **

**Selamanya menyayangi kalian.**

Air mataku kembali mengalir membaca tulisan mu itu, dan kugumamkan juga kata _saranghae_ padamu yang kau tanggapi dengan anggukan dan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang meyakinkanku bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi apa Hae? Ketika aku menyiapkan susu untukmu, tiba-tiba kondisimu kembali memburuk.

Dilayar monitor itu tampak garis lurus

"Asistol!Asistol! Code blue!" teriak Sungmin hyung.

Aku kaget mendengar alarm code blue yang artinya ada pasien yang membutuhkan pertolongan segera karena kondisinya turun drastis dan aku terpaku saat ku lihat ternyata yang sedang dikerubungi oleh para dokter dan perawat itu adalah..

Kamar 10..

Kamar dimana kau dirawat..

Aku ingin ikut menolongmu..

Tapi kau tahu? saat itu kaki ku terasa berat walaupun untuk melangkah. Kakiku seperti dipaku. Aku tak bergerak dan hanya melihat kau yang sedang di RJP. Tapi garis datar di monitor itu tak juga berubah. Segala pertolongan darurat telah dilakukan tetapi keadaan mu tidak juga membaik, dan garislurus itu..tetaplah menjadi garis lurus yang tak bergelombang.

"Eunhyukkie, mianhae. Tapi, Donghae sudah tidak ada" ucap dr. Choi yang memang adalah dokter yang menangani mu.

Aku tetap tak berkutik, berharap semua hanya mimpi belaka. Tapi pelukan erat dari Sungmin hyung seolah menandakan bahwa itu bukanlah sebuah kebohongan, melainkan kenyataan. Kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Dan aku hanya bisa menangis sembari menyebutkan namamu..

Apa surat tadi adalah salam perpisahan dari mu untukku?

_._

_._

_._

_If I live my life again  
If i'm born over and over again  
I can't live without you for a day  
You're the one I will keep  
You're the one I will love  
I'm…yes because i'm happy enough if I could be with you_

_._

_._

Hae~ hari ini, tepat satu tahun kau meninggalkan aku dan Mochi..

Tadi, pagi sekali Mochi membangunkanku dan mengatakan ingin pergi mengunjungi mu.

Kau tahu? sebenarnya dialah yang paling sedih, dialah yang paling menderita, karena semenjak kau masuk ICU itu, dia belum pernah bertemu dengan mu. Dan saat dia bisa melihatmu, yang dia lihat hanyalah jasad tak bernyawa dari appa nya. Saat itu dia hanya berkata.

"Eomma, appa lelah yah? Makannya tidur terus" kau tahu? mendengar Mochi kita yang baru berumur 3 tahun itu hatiku kembali tersayat, sakit. Anak sekecil dia harus kehilangan appa yang sangat disayanginya.

Dan disinilah kami sekarang, ditempat istirahat terakhirmu. Setelah meletakkan bunga dan berdo'a. Mochi mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari saku celananya. Kau tahu? itu adalah kertas yang berisi tulisan terakhirmu.

"Appa, Mochi sayang appa" ucapnya sembari mengelus pelan ukiran namamu. Aku memeluknya. Dan dia menangis, kami menangis. "Eomma, Mochi sayang appa" ucapnya disela-sela tangisnya.

Hae.. lihatlah! Anakmu sangat menyayangimu, bisakah kau menjawab pernyataannya tadi?

Sekedar memberitahunya bahwa kau juga sangat menyayanginya.

Bodoh memang...

Tapi aku harus bagaimana lagi, Hae?

"Appa juga pasti menyayangimu, sayang" itulah yang bisa kulakukan.

"Eung! Mochi tau itu eomma" ucapnya sembari memeluk kertas itu. Tulisan tanganmu yang menyatakan bahwa kau mencintai dan menyayangi kami selamanya.

Dan itu juga yang kulakukan Hae, selamanya hanya ada kau.

Tak ada yang lain.

Pemilik hati ini, hanya ada satu..

Dan itu adalah kau, Hae..

Hanya Kau.

.

.

End

* * *

Nyukkunyuk Area:

Hallooooooooooooo~..

Aku datang dengan one shoot XD

Sebenernya mau ngelanjutin **We, Got Married?**

Tapi sayang, ditengah jalan tiba-tiba butek dan muncullah ide ini :P

Yosh, sama seperti ff **Hospital Love, **ff ini adalah kisah nyata yang terjadi di sebuah rumah sakit. Cuman yah agak dibumbui sedikit imajinasi. Jadi agak beda dari kisah nyatanya..

Niatnya sih bikin angst, tapi kayaknya angstnya gagal yah? u,u *pundung

Jadi di sini ceritanya Hae ama Hyukkie itu perawat di salah satu Rumah Sakit.

Hae disini perawat di UGD, sementara Hyukkie perawat di ruang ICU gitu~..

Oh iyah Wookie ama Umin oppa tuh temennya Haehyuk yang juga sama-sama perawat.

Terus Teuk oppa itu eommanya Hae, sementara Chullie oppa itu jadi eommanya Hyukkie dan Mochi aka Henry itu anaknya Hae ama Hyukkie XD

Oh iyah dicerita ini ada beberapa istilah medis yah?

Kayak:

Ventilator: mesin alat bantu napas

Intubasi: jadi di mulut n tenggookannya dipasang kayak selang, nanti di sambungin ke mesin ventilator

Sepsis: peradangan pada seluruh tubuh, dan bisa menyebabkan kematian

Code blue: sebuah isyarat yang menandakan ada pasien yang membutuhkan tindakan RJP

Asistol: yang ini gimana ngejelasinnya yah? Gini deh jantung kan fungsinya buat pompa darah ke seluruh tubuh, nah saat asistol ini jantung gak mompa darahnya. Kira-kira gitu lah

RJP: kependekan dari Resusitasi Jantung Paru. Tindakan yang dilakukan kalo ada pasien yang jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan berhenti bernapas

.

.

Kalo masih belum paham, tanya om google ajah, ne? Kekekeke

Ah iyah, kalo ada yang mau ngasih ide buat ff **I'll Get You **ataupun **We, Got Married?, **pm ajah, ne?

Atau k fb juga boleh deh, ke Orien ZaoLdyeck

So, gimana one shootnya?

Tinggalin jejaknya yah~.. XD


End file.
